Across the Tug
by Oranges8455
Summary: Sent to live with her distant cousins the McCoy family in 1879, young Rebecca Ford finds herself smack in the middle of the Hatfield-McCoy feud, she struggles to understand and fit in.
1. Chapter 1

I stepped out of the wagon with the assistance of a man I had never met before. As he took my hand, he introduced himself as my 'uncle' Randall McCoy though I knew he was a much more distant relative than that. He smiled warmly at me though I detected a sadness or weariness behind his otherwise friendly eyes. Then he took my trunk out of the wagon and gestured toward the small house where the rest of the family was gathered on the porch, waiting to meet me. My steps felt heavy as I turned to face this new chapter in my life.

I, Rebecca Ford, had been sent to live with my distant family, the McCoy's, in Kentucky upon the death of my father. I had spent my entire life in a small town in Pennsylvania with my father ever since my mother died when I was a little girl.

I had not known what to expect of my cousins the McCoy's. My father had rarely mentioned them as he himself had never met his late wife's relatives. My father had moved North to study medicine before I was born. I had always been close to my pap as I was his only child. He had taught me about his profession and would even allow me to watch him at work in town some days as she grew up. After tending to a sick family on the outskirts of their town, he caught the sickness and died shortly after. Now, in 1879, at 17 years old, I was forced to grieve quickly as I packed all my things, left my friends and home and made the long journey south to Kentucky to live with the McCoy's as my father's will had instructed.

Randall introduced me to his family and everyone came to shake my hand and introduce themselves to me. I was simply overwhelmed with how many children Randall and his wife Sally had, being an only child myself. I looked around at all these strangers who were now the only people I could call family. They showed me to my room that I would share with my 'cousins' Alifair and Roseanna. The house was small but cozy and I couldn't help but feel homesick and think of all the ways it was different from my old life.

I got numerous questions from my cousins at dinner about what I liked to do, what Pennsylvania was like, what dances they did up North, until aunt Sally shushed her children saying I must be awful tired after such a long journey.

After dinner, my cousins Alifair and Roseanna, who were practically the only names I could manage to remember, sat on my bed and told me practically everything they could think of about life in Kentucky. I decided quickly that I liked these girls very much and they could easily become friends. It was nice to finally find some comfort in such a foreign place. Roseanna had a pretty face and blonde hair while Alifair had a more plain face with darker hair and sparkling blue eyes. Both girls were a few years older than me but they were genuinely interested in having me join them. Alifair excitedly mentioned the upcoming Election day celebrations. Roseanna talked on about the terrible Hatfield family led by Devil Anse. I could barely take it all in and was thankful when I was finally able to close my eyes.

The next morning, I awoke just at the sun was beginning to rise before anyone in the house had begun to stir. In my dreams, I'd forgotten that my father had died, that I was living with the McCoy's and that my life was changing faster that I could keep up. Feeling suddenly overwhelmed with my thoughts, I dressed quickly and ran outside, happy I'd had the good fortune to bring my father's horse when I made the long trek from Pennsylvania. I saddled up my horse and rode off into the woods at a full gallop appreciating the thrill of the wind on my face. Riding like this made me forget my troubles and my worries for at least a few moments.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't know how long I rode away trying to escape from my thoughts with the sun at my back. I felt free. I felt alive. And as I finally slowed my horse, I suddenly felt lost. I dismounted and looked around. "Shit Rebecca" I muttered to myself. I certainly had not been thinking ahead when I rode out without any warning to my new family or sense of direction to help find my way back.

I'm a skilled rider but have a terrible sense of direction. Once, when checking on a patient of my father's a few miles outside of his office in town, I'd gotten completely lost on my way home and he'd had to send out a few riders from town looking for me. He'd never let me live that one down. Now I didn't have anyone who knew me well enough to tease me like that. I realized the McCoy's would have no idea where to look for me, so I'd have to do my best to follow my trail home.

I mounted again and started back in the direction I'd come. After half an hour at a brisk place I passed a lake to my left and realized how hungry and thirsty I was. Taking special notice of where I was, I veered left to get some cool water. I splashed some water on my face. It felt cool and refreshing as the day all around me heating up as the sun climbed higher in the sky. I gazed at my reflection in the water.

Everyone had always told me I was pretty with long, dark hair and bright green eyes. My father always used to say that I had my mother's eyes. I can't remember her enough to picture her eyes. Since she died, my father had been extremely protective of me. He had turned away a number of men interested in marrying me. Not that I'd been interested in marrying yet, I always felt quite content spending my days helping my father with his practice, spending time outside, riding horses, learning to shoot and other activities that were generally frowned upon for a proper young lady my age. I looked back at my reflection and smiled. Maybe I would find a place to fit in here in Kentucky. Maybe I could get married and start a family of my own.

Just as I was laughing to myself at this thought, I heard some commotion and yelling a ways away at the edge of the lake to my right. I immediately stood and was relieved to realize that the place I was standing was well hidden by low bushes. I turned and watched to my right as two boys sprinted down a wooden dock I hadn't noticed was there. I felt a blush creeping up my cheeks as I realized that they were quickly stripping off their clothes to take a swim. I felt guilty watching but couldn't seem to take my eyes from them and certainly couldn't escape with my horse now without their noticing.

Even at a distance I could tell they were brothers. They shared the same blonde hair, broad shoulders and strong facial features. They were clearly very handsome and strong and I imagined many local girls would think the same. I blushed ever deeper realizing I had never seen a completely naked man before. I enjoyed hearing their laughs and taunts at each other.

One seemed slightly older, though it was slightly hard to tell by how much from the distance I was at. The older brother shoved the younger one off the dock and into the water, jumping in himself with a whoop and a large splash. I couldn't help but smile at how playful and good-natured they seemed as they swam and splashed around for a while. Finally they climbed out and I forced myself to turn away as they got dressed and ran away from the dock.

Once I was sure they were away, a laugh bubbled up inside of me that I couldn't keep in. I felt more myself than I had in weeks. I considered going for a swim myself but remembered that my cousins still did not know where I'd gone. I found my way back to the McCoy house by around noon, with a smile on my face and a more optimistic feeling about my future in Kentucky.


	3. Chapter 3

After 2 weeks in the McCoy household, I felt much more comfortable with my new family and more at home in Kentucky. I became fast friends with Alifair and Roseanna and found a place helping Aunt Sally with chores and taking care of the younger children.

I also easily became close friends with my cousin Calvin. He was my age and we got on easy, though sometimes I caught him looking at me and wondered if perhaps he felt more than the family connection and friendship. Calvin even offered to teach me to shoot a gun and was shocked when I told him I already knew how. When he put me to the test out in the yard behind the house, everyone was surprised that I could indeed wield a gun and hit a target.

I found I liked living with the McCoy family. Sometimes it was overwhelming having so many people in one small household. It was hard to get away whenever I wanted to think or read a book. But there was something loving and wonderful about being part of such a large and welcoming family. I'd never had much of a family except my father and now I found myself at the other end of the spectrum.

One day, just before the 1879 Election Day celebrations in West Virginia, Alifair and Calvin took me riding into town. Roseanna had been talking of little else except the upcoming celebrations as she was very fond of dancing and being social. Alifair and I went into a local store and I picked up a new book I'd heard about a while back. When I moved from Pennsylvania I hadn't been able to bring many books so I jumped at the chance to get something new to read. Calvin kindly carried offered to carry the book for me and Alifair went into the general store to pick up some groceries for her mother. As Calvin and I walked down the street, I suddenly felt him tense up next to me and I looked over to see what was the matter.

He was glaring across the street at a boy I quickly recognized. My eyes went wide and a familiar blush crept up my neck. The blonde haired older brother that I'd seen swimming in the lake a few weeks ago was sitting on a rail grinning as I'd seen him do that day on the dock, not yet aware of Calvin's glare from across the street. I lagged behind as Calvin walked up to him.

"You had to go and ruin a perfectly good day for me" Calvin sneered, "by showin your Hatfield face in town." He spit in the boy's direction, turned on his heel and grabbed my elbow firmly as he walked away. "Damn Hatfield" he shouted over his shoulder.

"That's one of them Hatfields," he growled. "Don't you go talkin to them Rebecca. Johnse Hatfield and the rest of them are no good, stealin, murderin, fools that hate our family."

I glanced over my shoulder at the boy I now understood to be Johnse Hatfield. He had on an angry but confused look as he watched Calvin walk away. Up close, and with clothes on, Johnse looked just as strong and handsome as he had that morning by the lake. And I got close enough to see that his eyes were a dark blue that turned angry when Calvin had spoken to him. At first, when we'd spotted him, I felt embarrassed remembering the last time I saw him but forced myself the relax, there was no way he'd seen me there that day.

In my 2 weeks in their house, I had heard various members of the McCoy family talk about the Hatfields. They mentioned the murder of my other uncle several years ago by Jim Vance, or so it is assumed, for fightin with the Yanks in the war. Even fresher in everyone's conversation was my uncle Randall's trial with Floyd Hatfield about a pig. Seems ridiculous to me to be in court over a pig but all the McCoys seem outraged at the Hatfields regardless. As I have heard it, Floyd Hatfield stole my uncle's pigs and lied about it in court. The whole incident was in front of a Hatfield judge so of course it was unfair. Eventually uncle Randall's nephews Sam and Paris killed the drunk Bill Stanton who testified the pig was Floyds in self-defense, which outraged the whole Hatfield clan about the whole incident. While I did not understand it, I came to realize that every one of my family had a deep seeded hatred for everything Hatfield.

As Calvin dragged me down the town street, I thought two things. One was that Johnse Hatfield did not look like a cheater, thief or murderer to me. And two, that whatever just happened between the two of them, it brought out a nasty side of Calvin that I had not seen before and did not want to see again.

As we mounted our horses to make the ride home, I thought to myself, this is not the last time I will be seeing a Hatfield.


	4. Chapter 4

"Wagon's leavin in ten minutes whether you're all on it or not" yelled aunt Sally from the kitchen in an effort to get her household leaving on time.

It was Sunday morning, Election Day, and the entire McCoy family could not be more excited about the upcoming day of festivities, except my uncle Randall who was out on the front porch smoking his pipe to escape the chaos inside.

"Oh Rebecca, I'm so envious of that dress," exclaimed Alifair as she finished doing the buttons up the back of my dark green dress in our room. I suppressed a smile. "I'm stuck wearin the same one I had for Election Day last year. Oh but still we're gonna have such fun today I just know it" she gushed.

We had gotten up before the sun rose to bathe, dress, and help my younger cousins don their best as well. I yawned. It had already been a long morning. "I could have used another hour of sleep. I'll be dozing off while you two are dancing the day away," I teased as I completed my outfit with a locket necklace that had been my mothers. I only wore it on the specialist of occasions.

"You will be doing no such thing" Roseanna smiled at me. She looked lovely today in a white top with lace, dark blue skirt and her hair blonde hair tied half-back with a ribbon. It was a wonder she was not married yet, pretty as she was at 20 years old.

"And I think you'll find it well worth the trouble when all the young men from miles around can't keep their eyes off of you, and want to know your name and want to have your babies."

"Alifair hush" I chided but blushed and grinned at her teasing all the same.

"Geez, we ain't even there yet and you girls are already talking about havin babies" interrupted Calvin bursting through the door. His grey eyes widened as they settled on me in my fresh green gown.

"Calvin get out we're just about ready," said Roseanna at her brother.

He jerked his gaze away and said "wagon's packed, we're leavin now, get a move on unless you wanna be left behind." He turned quickly after one final look in my direction and slammed the door behind him.

Alifair turned to me with a triumphant grin and said in a sing-song voice "what was I just tellin you… something bout boy's won't be able to keep their eyes off you."

We all giggled, giddy with excitement for the day. Just as we were headed out the door Alifair gasped and ran back to her dresser and grabbed a full cup that had been hidden in the back. "Just a little whiskey from Tolbert's keg, he'll never know the difference." She raised the glass, exclaimed "to the best day of the year," took a drink and passed it over to me.

"Alifair you are a naughty influence" I said as I shrugged and took a sip. I nearly couldn't swallow but forced myself to do so, which caused a burning sensation all the way down my throat. Roseanna followed suit with a similar grimace as she swallowed. "Come on then" I said, and with that we all headed down to the wagons outside with sparkles in our eyes.

We could hear the music and laughter far before we pulled onto the Election Day grounds. I couldn't wipe the smile off my face. There was music playing, dancing and laughing, people selling their goods, red white and blue flags strung up everywhere. It felt more exciting even than Alifair and Roseanna had built it up to be in my head. I had certainly never seen so many people gathered or so big a party in my whole life in Pennsylvania. And it was a beautiful, crisp, perfect spring day.

Calvin gave me a hand down from the wagon and Alifair whisked me away, linking arms with mine. Roseanna had wandered off her with younger cousin Nancy. Tolbert, Bud, Calvin and the other McCoy boys set up their keg of whiskey out of the back of their wagon.

Alifair was talking a mile a minute saying, "Ooh look, no don't look, there's the Hunter brothers, Joseph and Willis, lookin this way. They are lookin fine today. This sure is the best weather for an Election Day I can remember." I let her ramble on content to just soak in the sight of everything around me.

Alifair stopped, sighed, and muttered under her breath, "…easy to look at."

"What Alifair?" I perked up.

"Just past old Mrs. Chafin's peach cobbler stand, just there" she nodded in the direction she was talking about. "That's Devil Anse and his family gettin out of their wagon."

I looked up and recognized Johnse Hatfield, bright and blonde as ever in an off white shirt and yellow vest, among his family.

Alifair sighed again. "My pa and brothers have endless terrible things to say about each one of them Hatfield's, but I'm a goose if those boys ain't fine to look at."

"I'm sure they say things just as nasty about our family," I retorted. "I can't see any reason for it. How'd this whole feud start up anyways?"

She shrugged, less interested in the feud than Election Day. I completely agreed. "My pa'd shoot me if I married a Hatfield though." As we turned our backs I had a slight feeling of being watched, though I dismissed the notion as I looked around and saw no one.

We made our way over to a tent with musicians and couples already dancing. There were wooden planks across the floor that made the stomping of feet loud and musical in itself. Alifair found us some seats in a corner near Roseanna and Nancy.

I found myself receiving lots of attention as a new, pretty face in the area. I talked to Joseph and Willis Hunter, 2 nice brother from further south in West Virginia. I danced a set with Willis, who was several years older and quite handsome, which earned me a few winks from Alifair as she danced away with his brother. Almost as soon as I sat down, Calvin asked for a dance then Henry Glenn, a smiley man from Kentucky who's hands roamed a little more freely than I would have liked.

I wasn't used to such attention, though it certainly wasn't unwelcome. I confessed as much to Alifair when we left the tent to take another turn about the celebration grounds.

"Well get used to it my dear cousin."

"Alifair look," I pointed up ahead where I saw Johnse Hatfield following and talking to Roseanna. He continued to gaze at her as they talked and she seemed both resistant and flattered by his attention.

"My pap would kill him if he saw them all friendly in public like that," she whispered. I looked over my shoulder and saw my uncle Randall and aunt Sally looking at some modern kitchen contraptions. At least they were occupied for the time being, I didn't think we needed to start a scene.

"Should we talk to her?"

"She knows better than to get mixed up with a Hatfield. And as they go, Johnse's got quite the reputation," she concluded. "Just last year there were rumors flying all over the county about him and Eloise Jenkins. Rosie knows all about that and she's a smart girl."

We turned and walked along the edge of the fair grounds next to the woods. All at once I got the idea that I could use a break from the festivities before I went back to dance with Willis and Henry and other boys whose names I'd already forgotten. My long brown hair felt heavy on my back and for the first time all day, my green dress felt hot and constricting.

"Alifair, I need to walk in the shade for a little while. I'm feeling so hot. I promise I'll be back as soon as I cool off and will dance as much as you like."

"Alright, Rebecca, just don't get lost in the woods this time," she teased. As she turned and walked away, she said over her shoulder, "and I believe there's a few special gentleman awaitin another dance with you, don't keep them waitin too long my dear."

I rolled my eyes, smiling, and turned towards the woods. Careful to remember where I'd come from I felt happy to be back among nature. Since I'd moved to West Virginia, I would go for walks by myself every morning and always felt that there was something so unique and calming about being alone in nature with just your own thoughts.

I thought about what it might be like to be Mrs. Willis Hunter. He was handsome to be sure and the Hunter brothers were well off, or so Roseanna had mentioned. I decided I could manage to entertain the thought. Beaming to myself I pulled the pins out of my hair and let it completely free. I set off running.

I ran as fast as I could, glad no one was around to see a young lady let loose like this. Just as I was starting to feel out of breath, I turned around a large tree and tripped over a tall root on the forest floor. Somersaulting, I landed hard on my bottom, leaves and branches in my hair, feeling sore all over. I looked back at the root, which to my surprise was looking back at me.

To my complete shock, I had tripped over a handsome, familiar-looking, blonde young man who was now holding his side that I'd tripped over and staring back at me with one brown eye and one white one.


	5. Chapter 5

Navy blue shirt. White suspenders. Dark pants, dark boots. Strong, wide chest. Bright blonde hair. And those eyes. I found myself holding his gaze, his right eye a dark brown his left a mysterious white though I still felt the complete weight of his stare. In a way his white eye almost complimented his attractive features.

For a moment, I couldn't move. We stared at each other calculatingly for what felt like eternity until he spoke.

"Can't say I ever been tripped over by a pretty lady before." He said with a smirk, eyebrows raised at my undoubtedly disheveled appearance.

Suddenly self-conscious, I ran my hands nervously through my hair- met with tangles from running and leaves from falling. I still couldn't form any coherent thoughts.

"Can't say I ever seen a girl to run quite so fast neither."

"Who are you?" I blurted out, increasingly aware that I was alone in the woods with a complete stranger. Well not a complete stranger. I knew that he had a brother, that he could swim and what he looked like from a distance without clothes on. His blue shirt had the top two buttons undone in the heat and I flashed back to that morning by the lake.

"Cap Hatfield" he said. "Guess I should thank you for wakin' me up before I slept right through my ride home from all this." He gestured in the direction I had come with a teasing expression on his face.

"I'm sorry I… I guess I was running away from all that for a little while. I have never seen quite so many people all in one place," I said truthfully. I racked my brain for anything I could remember Roseanna or Alifair gossiping about Cap Hatfield but came up blank. I didn't believe all the nasty things my family said about the Hatfield's, but I wasn't about to trust this one just yet either.

"Well I think it's only fair you tell me your name now that I told you mine."

Feeling flirtatious and playful in a way I never had before I gave him a smile and said, "maybe I don't want you to know my name, maybe I've heard some things about you Cap Hatfield."

"Ah you would be mistakin me for my older brother Johnse" he covered. After a pause he said earnestly, "that make you a McCoy then?"

"No," I said, a little too quickly. "I mean I'm not a McCoy but I have been staying with them for about a month now seeing as they're the only family I got left in the world." I gave in. "My name's Rebecca Ford. I came to live with what's left of my momma's cousin's family when my pap died." I looked down at my hands quiet. "That was less than 2 months ago, sometimes I still can't believe it really happened."

"I'm sorry about that," Cap said quietly looking at me with his one good eye. "But I bet bein in that McCoy house you really have heard some pretty wild things bout me and my family."

I marveled at how quickly he could turn a sad moment into a silly one. "Oh yes, I've heard your whole family is born with horns. I can't quite see yours now though."

He laughed out loud. It was contagious. "Oh yes even my little sisters have horns."

As our laughter died down, I remembered that it was still Election Day. "I ought to be getting back before my cousin Alifair worries herself to death. It is startin to get dark already."

"Right." He got up and offered me a hand looking down at me with a curious intensity. I took his hand. He felt strong and sure. I fought to keep a blush from creeping up my cheeks as he swept my hair back to pull out a large twig. I tied it back again with a ribbon and walked beside him back toward the festival.

On the edge of the grounds, he stopped abruptly and turned to me. "Wouldn't want to have your family gettin mad at you. I think it's best I leave you off here."

I hadn't thought of this but of course it would look bad to the McCoy's if I came out of the woods alone with a young man, let alone a Hatfield.

He leaned a little closer to me, dropping his voice and said "til you bump into me again, Rebecca." With a quick tip of his hat, Cap Hatfield strode away, leaving me speechless with tingles running down my spine.

As I turned to find Alifair, I couldn't get those mismatched eyes out of my head.

"Well it's bout time you got back," greeted my cousin. Alifair's face was sparkling with enjoyment. "Poor Willis is practically heartbroken without you. And I can't find Roseanna anywhere neither. Oh let me fix your hair first before anyone sees you."

She took over the difficult task of straightening out my long tangled curls.

Calvin wandered over to us.

"Looks like you did get lost in them woods Rebecca. Don't worry, Alifair's been makin up for your share of dancin though."

She smacked her brother. "Just cause I'm enjoyin myself, doesn't mean you gotta go pokin fun at me. I only get to dance like this one time every year so I'm allowed to have a good time!"

They were so easy and comfortable with each other, I was jealous I'd never had a sibling.

"Alright, alright. Pa was lookin for you both and Roseanna earlier when he left with the rest of the little ones. Ma convinced him to let you all stay and come home with us later in Tolbert's wagon."

"Good. Well you know where to find us then." She dragged me to the dance floor amongst the other dancers still gathered. Most people our age had clearly stuck around after the Elections for the music and dancing. "The Grand March is just startin up."

Willis Hunter met us on the dance floor from the opposite corner of the tent, asked me for the dance and to my surprise threw an arm around tightly around waist and led me through the steps as the music started up.

I could smell some whiskey on his breath and realized this must have been the reason for his rather tight grip on my waist.

"You know, you fit in pretty darn well in Kentucky," Calvin confessed as we spun.

"Thank you," I responded, unsure where he was going, or where I wanted it to go for that matter.

Just then I caught a familiar pair of eyes watching me fiercely from just outside the dancing tent. I found myself meeting Cap's gaze every time the steps turned me to face his direction. He was perched outside the tent standing with some others but not caring to hide the fact that he was more interested in watching me dance than joining the conversation. I watched as Cap and what was left of his family mounted their horses to leave as the festival wore down.

Johnse was not with them, he must have gone home to West Virginia already, and I didn't recognize the others. I watched as Cap gave a final nod in my direction and rode off to the East not looking away until he was practically out of sight. I couldn't put a finger on just what it was that made that young man so captivating.

"Well what do you think," Willis asked, tuning me back into his conversation and the dance.

"Bout what?"

"Bout you comin fishin tomorrow after I'm back from work tomorrow. I'm going with Tolbert, Alifair and all them. You're gonna come ain't you?" He would have sounded almost nervous if he didn't have so much liquid courage. Instead he sounded almost commanding.

My mind still half occupied elsewhere I said, "sure that sounds like fun. Don't expect me to be any good though."

"Oh don't worry I'd be happy to teach you."

The last fiddle wound down the song and Willis Hunter said goodnight, promising to see me again soon. It felt like a lifetime had passed since I wandered through the woods foolishly wondering what it would be like to be married to like him.

Everyone was packing up to leave for the night so I found Alifair and we made our way over to the cart and Tolbert's keg where Bud, Pharmer, Tolbert and their cousins Sam and Paris were getting ready to leave.

"Tolbert, pa told us bring Roseanna home without fail," Pharmer said to his older brother.

"I know, God dang it," Tolbert spat. Tolbert, seemingly the leader of my group of cousins, had always struck me as a little too rough around the edges. My other cousins could get rowdy or a little too drunk but they were never outwardly mean or callous like Tolbert. Generally I kept my distance from him and the other older cousins. "Where the Hell is she at then?"

The other boys spread out calling her name, searching for her.

"Roseanna. Roseanna we are leavin," yelled Tolbert.

"She ain't here. Musta rode back with the McClintocks or Perry Kline," concluded Bud.

"Well she coulda told us," said Tolbert. "Git in." Everyone loaded into the wagon without question.

"Pa's gonna take our damn heads off."

"Roseanna last chance," yelled Tolbert as he sped the horse on. And with that he drove us away.

Alifair and I were quiet in the back of the wagon, sleepy from such a long day and not wanting to discuss the gritty details in front of her older brothers. The boys loudly talked from the front of the wagon, which we generally ignored, though some talk of the Hatfield's piqued my interest.

As we pulled up to the McCoy cabin, it was completely dark and I was exhausted, happy with the thought that I would soon be sleeping. I reached up to smooth my hair. My hand ending up resting on my chest and I realized my mother's locket was gone. But my own panic was drowned out by my uncle's yelling.

"One thing I said to do without fail was bring your sister home," uncle Randall came raging out onto the porch. I had never seen a man in such a fury.

"We thought she'd come home with Perry Kline," reasoned Tolbert.

"Pa we called out and she didn't answer," pleaded Bud.

"I said without fail," screamed my uncle, hitting his sons, chasing them back in the direction of their wagon. "Don't come back till you find her."

The boys ran off to the wagon to head back out into the woods. I hadn't thought this day could hold any more antics, but boy was I proven wrong.

My aunt Sally ushered Alifair and I inside quickly as we stood on the porch in shock at what was happening, my locket forgotten. We rushed upstairs to our room and changed into our sleeping shifts. From the hallway I could see the shadows of my younger cousins feet as they listened to the commotion in the house from behind the doors of their rooms. Every McCoy was awake and on edge.

Alifair and I shared a fearful, knowing look.

Finally I said what we were both thinking. "The last time we saw her was with Johnse Hatfield."


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey pop we found her we found her I got Roseanna." It was already nearing noon and Bud's hollers drew everyone out onto the porch. We had worried sick all morning thinking of all the horrible things that could have happened to Roseanna as the whole household quietly waited for the boys to return with any news. As their pap had commanded, Tolbert and the boys would not return without Roseanna. I hadn't heard uncle Randall say a word since last night. He had been on the front porch all morning, smoking his pipe, lost in his own thoughts.

Sure enough, we saw Bud leading Roseanna out of the woods up to the front steps. She glanced briefly over at Alifair and I standing together as she approached, looking simultaneously tired and nervous but there was something else there that I couldn't quite place.

She stood before her father, anxious about what to do with her hands, but ended up standing tall. I linked arms with Alifair, not knowing what would come now but sure glad Rosie was at least safe.

"You spend the night under a Hatfield roof?" Randall inquired. Perhaps he had seen Rosie walking with Johnse at Election Day yesterday after all.

"With Johnse's sisters." She confirmed. "Mr. Hatfield kindly gave permission." Randall grunted but said nothing, eyes trained on his daughter demanding more of an explanation.

Roseanna continued, "Johnse he… uh… he wants to marry me." The air on the porch became even more tense than it had already been. Alifair stifled a gasp and I stiffened at the revelation. Aunt Sally looked sideways at her husband with concern and disbelief. Only uncle Randall's face masked what emotion he was feeling.

"I beg your damn pardon."

"He loves me papi. He wants to ask you proper, you know, he wants to make it right." She almost took on a worried, almost begging tone with her father.

He stared hard into her eyes and after a minute said, "he touch you Roseanna?"

"No" she said almost too quickly.

After another pregnant pause, with palpable tension in the air he spat, "go do whatever you want. You like the Hatfields so much why don't you go stay with em forever. You're not my daughter anymore." He turned his back on her and retreated into the house.

Roseanna's eyes betrayed every emotion she was feeling and I felt for her. She had always idolized her father, held him in the highest regard and now he was abandoning her. She couldn't have looked more hurt.

When uncle Randall was out of sight, Alifair and I ran down the steps to her, threw our arms around her and led her away from the house that she was no longer welcome in.

She started crying. "Johnse loves me. He wants to marry me." We walked her over to a fallen tree we sometimes sat on, just out of sight of the house. "Why can't pa see that?"

"Sweet Roseanna," said Alifair, "he's gone crazy with all his hate. It's not you its Devil Anse."

"I could be happy with Johnse, I could really be happy. Why don't he want that?"

I'd only known Roseanna McCoy for just over a month but it hurt me to see her like this, torn between the two men she most cared about in this world. I didn't know Johnse but her feelings for him seemed as real and sincere in her face and her grief as I'd ever seen. I put a hand to her cheek and said softly, "Rosie, your pap won't let his hatred for the Hatfields tear apart his family. He just needs some time to think it out. We'll do everything we can to turn him round to this."

"Rebecca's right Rosie, he'll realize he's makin a mistake, we'll make him see. You could live with the Hatfields or with our Auntie in Fedscreek. She's old but she's sweet and a darn good cook. Pa'll come round," Alifair still had her arms around her older sister, and Roseanna slowly calmed down and got used to the idea.

Just as she was calming down, Tolbert and the boys rode out of the woods, Roseanna looked up with a remembered concern. Calvin gave me a look that questioned what had gone down while they were away. I shook my head meaning that Randall had not consented. Calvin took my meaning and looked sadly at his sister. Tolbert, on the other hand, seemed less sympathetic to his sister's sadness. "He gon be fine. Shot him in the side but he'll be fine. You can go have the damn Hatfield he's waiting for you across the river." Then he rode off toward the house without a glance at anyone. The rest of the boys followed.

Roseanna said in a whisper, as if needing to convince herself, "he's waitin for me, he's ok. Johnse's waitin for me just across the Tug."

Bud came forward with her horse and said in an uneasy tone "Pa told me to take her across the river."

She stood and with tears in her eyes gave Alifair and I each a long hug. "You'll come to me right? You could sneak away when pa was busy and see me?"

"Of course Roseanna, we'll come see you and we'll soften your pa up as soon as we can," I said.

"I'll make him those fruit biscuits he's so fond of, really sugar him up. I hope Johnse deserves you," Alifair said with a sniff as she gave her sister a final hug.

Roseanna got up on the horse.

"He'll answer to us if he doesn't," I said in an attempt to give her a smile. She looked exhausted and drained but managed a smile and said, "I don't know what I'd do without you."

We stayed put until Bud walked her horse out of sight.

"I truly hoped she could find happiness with Johnse and the Hatfields," I said softly.

"Yea," Alifair said. "For the first time, I hope nothin bad I've been told about Johnse or the Hatfields is true."

"Do you really think your pa will come around?"

"I don't know, he's stubborn as anything but we've got to try."

We walked back to the house for what proceeded to be the most awkward and heavy afternoon I'd ever experienced.

Almost a month had passed, but my uncle Randall would not be persuaded about Roseanna. In fact he would ask everyone to talk about something different if she was mentioned. He was clearly torn up about it inside but was not showing signs of relenting his decision… yet.

Alifair and I were far from giving up though. We found ways to subtly bring up things about her that were missed in the house, like how she used to read to the little ones at bed time when aunt Sally was too tired or would cut uncle Randall's hair.

We'd made plans to sneak out and visit Roseanna the following Sunday after church. It would be easy to spend the rest of the afternoon away from the McCoy's without suspicion. Uncle Randall would not have allowed Alifair and I to go if he knew but we were determined.

Alifair had asked that Calvin get word to Johnse that Roseanna should meet us at 'the spot' on Sunday afternoon. She said Roseanna would know what that meant.

After church on Sunday, Alifair led me by horse across the river to an enormous old oak tree that had clearly seen hundreds of years of life.

"Rosie and I used to play here when we was little," she explained. "This was where we could escape for the afternoon. We'll just have to wait, I know she'll be here."

And sure enough, when I began doubting she would come, Roseanna rode up on her horse with a big smile on her pretty face.

"Oh I can't believe it. I've missed you both," she gushed. She greeted us with hugs but got back on her horse. "I have so much to tell but I want to take you somewhere special."

We mounted our horses and rode off after her. Not knowing where she would lead. The scenery started to look vaguely familiar but I couldn't place it. Then it hit me as she dismounted and pointed down a path that led to a lake with a wooden dock jutting off the edge.

"This is my favorite place now. Johnse showed me. Come on you'll love it."

I looked to the left where bushes had hidden me from the sight of Johnse and Cap as they had gone swimming months ago.

We walked down the dock, took off our shoes and stockings and dipped our feet in the cool water. It was a very scenic place. I hadn't taken the time to notice how gorgeous it was the last time I'd been here. I guess I'd been a bit distracted at some other scenery…

"So…" I studied Roseanna. She looked positively glowing. I could tell she was in love. "Tell us everything!"

She told us about the Hatfield's and living with them. She talked about Johnse and how strong and handsome he was but also how caring and sensitive he could be.

"He told me he's never felt the way he does for me before. He has these grand plans bout takin a train across the country for our honeymoon. Could you imagine going that far?"

Alifair was soaking in every word she said. I didn't want to ruin how happy she looked but I had been wondering, "are you gettin married then?"

She looked down into the water. "Mr. Hatfield won't consent if pa doesn't. He thinks it'll spark up another part of the feud between our families. Johnse really believes our marriage could end the bloodshed." She looked up at us with tears in her blue eyes, "he says God knows we're married in our hearts though our fathers won't consent."

"Well is he as good a kisser as I've heard?" Alifair always knew how to lighten the mood.

Roseanna blushed, "oh yes, he's good at many things."

Alifair gasped. "Roseanna, you didn't. Tell me you didn't. You aren't even married yet."

"I can't help it, I love Johnse with all my heart. I know it ain't right, but like he said we're married in our hearts."

"What's it like?" Alifair had genuine concern spread across her face. I was interested too. I'd never had a mother to tell me all the things about becoming a woman. As shocked as I was at Roseanna, I couldn't help but be curious.

"It's wonderful. To know you love someone and they love you completely and you can be together in every way, it's divine. I can't even describe it. I want to marry Johnse more than anything." She giggled.

"I'm happy for you," I said genuinely. "You deserve to be happy."

She smiled at us, "I'm so glad you both came. I'm so happy but I miss our family so much." She cautiously paused then continued, "how's pa?"

Alifair and I shared a nervous glance then Alifair started, " well he's… um… not quite…"

"He hasn't quite come around to the idea yet." I finished for her. "He's been stubborn about it but sad and distant. He clearly misses you."

Alifair took Roseanna's hand in her own. "He'll come around. I know it. Just be patient."

We gossiped for a while, splashing our feet in the water, laughing and forgetting about anything else. It felt like the most normal thing in the world.

After a while, we heard the sounds of horses and voices behind us about where we'd left the horses.

Roseanna's face brightened. "That's probably Johnse, this is his favorite spot on Sunday afternoons. I can't wait for you to meet him proper."

Just as she predicted, Johnse came sauntering down the dock a minute later with a grin on his face. He planted a kiss on the top of Roseanna's head, took off his own shoes and dropped his feet in the water sitting next to her. They looked beautiful and happy together.

"I thought we might find you here." He said happily.

'We?' I thought to myself.

Just then another pair of footsteps came down the dock. I slowly turned and looked up into a surprisingly familiar face.

"Thanks for makin me tie up your horse Johnse," Cap chided his older brother.

"Well that's why I bring you along little brother." Johnse seemed generally happy and good tempered. I could see how Roseanna liked his personality, not to mention looks. "Where are my manners," he said turning to Alifair and I. "I'm Johnse Hatfield. You must be Alifair and Rebecca, Roseanna's told me all about you both."

"Only the good things of course," I said. "It's nice to meet you." I let my eyes slowly and obviously travel upwards until I met Cap's gaze. I smirked. "And who might this be?"

"That's my little brother Cap. Don't let his eye fool you, he's the sharpest shot for miles."

"It's nice to meet you," Cap said with a smirk of his own, only taking his eyes off me when Johnse made some joke about manners and getting his feet in the water.

We talked for a while about Johnse and Roseanna's future plans together, of which Johnse apparently had plenty. He talked about Utah and all the forests needing to be cut for timber up there. I couldn't imagine how long it would take to get to Utah.

I found I liked Johnse. He was lighthearted, kind and looked fondly at Roseanna. I hoped he was serious enough to do whatever it took to marry her knowing now that they had already been together on the wrong side of the bed.

Cap on the other hand was mostly quiet looking at the water, though a few times I caught him looking at me.

"I think it's time we head back before it gets dark and pa gets suspicious," Alifair finally spoke up.

"We want to visit you often and it wouldn't do to be caught on our first trip," I said.

"Yes please come see me again soon," Roseanna pleaded. We agreed on the same spot under the oak tree in 2 weeks.

As I went to mount my horse, Cap offered a hand up, which I took. My hand fit easily in his. "Goodbye again Rebecca," he said low enough that no one else could hear, not that anyone was listening anyways. He let go of my hand, leaving something in my palm, and turned to his brother and Roseanna.

I looked down. My eyes widened in realization. It was my mother's gold locket.


	7. Chapter 7

Summer came and went, but uncle Randall wouldn't budge on his decision. Alifair and I had been twice more to see Roseanna under the old oak tree, both times she came alone. She was happy with Johnse but seemed to become increasingly aware of the tangled situation she was in. With her Pa unlikely to consent to her Hatfield marriage, there seemed slim chance of a happy ending for her and Johnse any time soon.

On a crisp September Sunday, I rode with the McCoy's out to church for the morning. It was a beautiful day and I had brought my new novel with the intention of finding a spot in the wilderness to read it. After the service, I left my horse tied up and wandered amongst the trees in search of a quiet place to settle down for a few hours. Most of the McCoy family was going to stay around church for the afternoon so I'd promised to be back before dark to ride home with them.

I'd walked only about 20 minutes, book in hand, before I happened across a small, grassy field. I settled against one of the trees and got lost in the pages of my new book. Growing up, my pa'd always made fun of my rampant imagination, and now I let it freely run along plot lines of mysterious and charming outlaws that filled the pages.

I'd quite lost track of the time until a loud gunshot brought my attention back to the real world.

BANG

The noise echoed throughout the woods around me. It was quite close by. My first instinct was to run, but I was in a grassy field and would be spotted easily if I moved. I quickly decided to stay put in case the shooter had any malicious intentions. I pressed against the ground, silent, waiting, listening.

BANG

After about a minute there was a second shot, and a minute after that, a third.

Convinced now that I didn't need to hide, I slowly stood and cautiously tip toed in the direction of the shots, trying not to step on the few crunchy leaves that had already fallen to the ground.

BANG

Again. I was more curious than scared now and finally spotted an open area amongst the trees with a lone shooter aiming at the far end of the clearing. I scooted closer, quiet as I could. I settled in a spot behind a tree about 50 yards away and peeked around the trunk to try to identify the shooter.

BANG

"Damn," he yelled loudly as his shot clearly missed the target. In frustration, he threw off his hat. It was Cap Hatfield! He was clearly practicing shooting. He'd carved a target on a tree about 50 paces away. The target was completely covered in bullet holes.

I sat watching him for a few minutes, mesmerized by his determination. Shooting was clearly something he was very good at, even with only one good eye. Any time he missed the target he would curse and aim again, more often than not hitting right where he meant to.

After some time, Cap put down his rifle and walked over to a bag he'd left on a rock nearby for a drink. I finally felt it was safe to come out without accidentally getting shot.

"Guess your big brother is right," I said loudly as I descended from the tree I'd been hiding behind. "You are a pretty good shot," I kept my eyes trained on Cap as I made my way towards him.

Cap turned, clearly surprised to see anyone else in the woods, let alone a female.

"You?" He said, blinking in confusion.

"Me" I said matter-of-factly with a smile.

"What are you doin' out here by yourself?" He was less shocked now and more intrigued.

I held up my book. "Had to get away from the McCoy family if I wanted to get any reading done."

He smiled now for the first time since I'd walked up. I couldn't help but smile back.

"So what are you so angry about you had to come take it out on that poor tree," I said pointing at the bullet ridden tree.

"I try to come out every Sunday to practice. I was always a good shot as a boy, didn't want that to change just cause I lost my eye. So now I got to put in the time to practice."

"When did it happen then? You're eye I mean… if you don't mind my askin'."

He didn't mind. "I was cuttin' timber on my pa's land with my family. I was probably too young to be out there workin' but I was never one to be left behind. When I was 14, tree fell, splinter went straight into my eye. Hurt like hell- pardon my language- but I reckon it coulda been worse."

There was something so open and honest about Cap Hatfield. He felt like someone I could trust and he trusted me enough to tell me his history. "So now it's capped over an I have to practice twice as hard to be as good a shot as I was then," he concluded.

"Well I think it makes you look tough. And you still seem like a damn good shot – pardon my language," I said and we shared a laugh at the very un-ladylike curse I'd uttered.

"So what about you?"

"Me what?"

"Can you shoot?" He nodded in the direction of his rifle, leaning against a tree.

I almost started telling him how my pa had taught me to shoot when I was a little girl and that I'd been shooting since I was about 12 but I stopped myself. "I'm sure it can't be that hard to hit the target," I said, egging him on.

He jumped at the bait, "well then I'll teach you Rebecca. If you insist on wandering these dangerous woods by yourself you should start learning to defend yourself." He went to grab the rifle.

"Here," he said, handing it to me. "Trick is to hold it steady and aim as if you're shooting past the target." He spent a few minutes walking around me, lining up the rifle and placing my hands in the right places along it. I soaked it in and acted as though I'd never shot before.

I didn't mind having him so close, though I admit it made me nervous. His hand lingered over mine on the barrel of the gun, helping steady it. He removed his hand and pointed towards the target.

"Now you're all set. When you're ready, let 'er rip."

I took a deep breath, aimed and pulled the trigger. By shot made a thud as the bullet hit one of the outer rings of the target on the tree. I turned to him looking triumphant.

"You're one hell of a teacher." I couldn't hold back a big grin.

"Aww you're trouble. You're teasin' me I know." He laughed and shook his head. "Where'd you learn to shoot like that?"

"Like you said, if I'm going to wander around in dangerous places by myself I ought to know how to defend myself."

He laughed heartily, it echoed in the woods around me and seemed to bring nature to life. We walked over to the rock he'd set his bag on earlier. He sat very close but not touching and we sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments.

"I have ta say I don't usually laugh this much, you are somethin' else Rebecca."

I'd heard that before. "Yea my pa gave up trying to force me to play with dolls and lace when I was 8 and all I wanted to do was run around and read and shoot. One of his friends went so far as to say I would grow up a savage and would never make a good wife if he let me carry on. But it couldn't be helped and now I am as you see me."

"I don't mind that," Cap said earnestly. He held my gaze. His one deep blue eye and one white glossy one meeting my green ones. I'd never felt so vulnerable. It was like I could read everything about him through his stare. And we were sitting so close, I had butterflies and was sure he could hear my heart thumping in the silence.

"Rebecca," we both heard coming from off to the left, echoing through the woods, bringing us both back to reality.

"Oh it's so late, that must be my cousins lookin' for me," I said, startled. "I can't let them see me with you." I looked at him apologetically but he understood. This feud between our families was not something to take lightly on either side. We both knew that being seen together, might set something off on one side of the other.

Cap started to stand but turned back, "I'll only leave if you promise to come shoot with me again."

I rolled my eyes, almost annoyed that he was demanding this from me when we were about to get caught in each other's company. "Go…" I urged.

"Not til I hear you say it," he stubbornly said, looking into my face from only inches away.

"Fine," I conceded, not without a smile. "Now go. And thanks for finding my locket," I added.

He nodded at me with a smile and said "next Sunday," then scampered off up the hill and disappeared behind the tree line. I could hear the voice yelling my name getting closer and could tell it was Calvin out looking for me.

"I'm here Calvin," I yelled back. I couldn't see Cap anymore but I knew he was watching from out of sight, as I'd been doing earlier.

Calvin came into sight and looked relieved to find me after all.

"Where you been, it's gettin' dark. We were worried about you."

"Sorry Calvin. I get so caught up in reading I lose track of the time." I held up my book with a sheepish look.

"Guess I can't get too mad at you for that. You ought to be more careful, it can be dangerous in the woods for someone as pretty as you especially at night." He looked at me gently.

I'd suspected he had some feelings for me more than just being his cousin but this was the first time he was starting to act like it. Calvin had never called me 'pretty' before…

BANG

Just then we heard a gun shot not too far away, Calvin's glance was drawn away from my face and when he looked away I struggled down a giggle. Thanks Cap.

Calvin grabbed my hand and began to lead me back in the direction of the chapel. "C'mon let's get home already."

I followed, but gently pulled my hand from his grasp as we made our way back towards the rest of the McCoy family.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't know if it was his mismatched eyes or the fact that I was forbidden from seeing him, being essentially one of the McCoys, but Cap Hatfield was mysterious and I found him completely intriguing. The more time I spent with him, the more time I wanted to spend with him.

Under a rough exterior that I'm sure he built up from his Hatfield relatives, Cap was smart, strong and considerate young man and I was happy to get to know him better.

It was easy enough to sneak away from the McCoys for a few hours on Sundays after church and I always found Cap waiting for me near the same spot we'd been before. Sometimes he would help improve my shooting, or go for a walk in the wilderness but often we would just sit in the shade and talk.

Several weeks had gone by and I found myself hanging laundry to dry out in the field by the McCoy's house in the late afternoon.

"Rebecca" said a timid voice from right behind me. I'd been too lost in my thoughts to hear the approach. I turned and was shocked to see a nervous looking Roseanna.

I threw my arms around her. "Roseanna! You're home."

"Yes I'm home," she said in a defeated voice, seeming to question where her home really was.

I was too thrown off to form words but luckily she continued.

"Is my sister here?" she asked. "I need to talk to you two before I go inside." She looked like she was ready to break down. I could only imagine what had happened that brought her back without an invitation from her pa.

"Of course love, she's inside, I'll get her you stay put."

The three of us walked away from the house and settled in a clearing. Roseanna composed herself and began to talk.

"Just this mornin' I was helpin' with chores at the Hatfields' like I always do. It feels so normal being part of their family with Johnse. But Mrs. Hatfield she told me to leave and not come back."

She was freely crying now.

"Leave?" Alifair sounded outraged. "But you've got to marry Johnse."

"What is it?" I asked. I could tell she wasn't done telling us the whole story.

She slowly looked up until she met my eyes. "I ain't had my flow in 2 months. I'm having Johnse's ba…" she couldn't finish the rest but that was all we needed to hear. Alifair threw her arms around her older sister and we finally calmed her down enough to go talk to her mother about her predicament. She confessed that only Mrs. Hatfield knew, not even Johnse. Hopefully Aunt Sally would know what to do.

Later that day, before Randall and the boys had returned and realized anything was wrong, Aunt Sally had shipped Roseanna off to her Aunt Betty's house to stay for a while. We had never seen Roseanna, usually so bright and cheerful, seem so broken and sad. This fight between our families was taking its toll on everyone involved. And I didn't think it was done yet.

Over the next few days, Alifair and I felt like we were walking on eggshells around the rest of the family. Of course no one else knew about Roseanna except Sally and she gave us stern looks that kept us quiet when no one else was looking. It felt torturous knowing how sad and troubled Roseanna was without being able to do anything about it. Just 2 months ago we were sitting on a dock, feet in the water, gossiping without a care in the world.

Usually after doing my daily chores, I would ride my horse the mile down to the Tug and settle by the bank alone with my thoughts.

A twig snapped behind me.

"Who's there." I turned quickly to see Calvin stepping out from the brush behind the bank. I relaxed and smiled to him.

"Following me, are ya Calvin?"

He looked at me seriously for a second but didn't speak yet. He looked nervous.

"Sometimes I just need to get away from everyone for a little while. I'm still not all used to bein around so many people like that all the time."

He still hadn't spoken though he looked on the verge of spilling something. I stood and walked toward

"Calvin is everything alright?" I asked concerned. I touched his arm, trying to tell him it was ok to open up to me. He kept his eyes down but finally began to speak.

"Maybe this ain't the best time but I got to say what I came here to say. I like you. I like you a lot. I really care about you and I want to take care of you if you'd let me. I know you only been with our family so many months now but I've known for a while now that I want to marry you."

He looked up into my eyes finally. I had barely moved. Hadn't given away any of my feelings yet and he continued, "I'm not askin' for anything now, Rebecca. I told you how I feel and what I want. Someday, we'll be together I know it. Someday…"

With one more quick glance that was trying to read my response, he turned away from be and away from the river in the direction of the house.

I could barely think. Calvin wanted to marry me? I'd guessed he liked me but this was the most forward I'd ever seen him be. I was still only 17, many girls were married well before then I knew but I still felt too young for all of that. I'd never even been kissed and now Calvin was talking about getting married.

The one saving grace was that he hadn't asked for any response, though I probably would have been too stunned to even form words at the time.

Could I marry Calvin? I didn't doubt that he would make a good husband, he was strong, kind and responsible, as some of his brothers were not. As I was seriously considering, for the first time in my life, what marriage would mean, Cap jumped into my thoughts.

I felt unsettled and confused. With my head still spinning with all of my thoughts, I felt the need to get away. I quickly saddled up and rode back to the house. I found Sally out by the barn and was glad Calvin, or no one else for that matter, was in sight.

"Sally I want to go see Roseanna tonight" I said boldly, sounding like my mind was already made up, which it was.

Though she hesitated for a minute, I could tell Sally felt for her daughter and she agreed saying that she would cover for me having visited Roseanna.

"Be quick though, niece. It's an hour ride and looks like a storm's comin something awful."

I nodded and galloped away quick as I could.

It was pouring and getting dark by the time I got to Roseanna's Aunt Betty's house. It had been rough weather for riding but I was glad to have the excuse to get away from the McCoy house. And I would be glad to see Roseanna.

"Tell me how you're really doin Rosie?" Roseanna had given me some dry clothes and Aunt Betty had set me up with some leftover supper and tea. I was settled with her in the small sitting room in the house, Aunt Betty had made some excuse to let us girls catch up.

"I miss him. I sit here all day thinkin about how things coulda been and what I woulda done differently… but you know what, I don't think I'd change it even if I could. I love Johnse Hatfield and if God don't want us together then at least I had the happiest moments of my life with him. In the end he chose his family and I lost mine but I made that bed and now I sleep in it."

She clearly had weeks and weeks to reflect on her situation. She looked years older than the first time I'd met her, though it had really only been about half a year.

"It ain't so bad with Aunt Betty she takes good care of me. I'm lonely with you, Alifair, ma and pa and the boys though. But I tell ya I can feel this baby growin more and more each day and it makes me feel less alone." She looked up at me, abashedly. "Maybe that sounds silly."

"Rosie, of course you feel that way. It's a piece of Johnse for you to hold on to. You're going to be a wonderful mother, ya know that." I smiled at how she held her hand over her belly even though she still wasn't far enough along to be showing yet. She really would make a wonderful mother, she'd always been patient, understanding and loving with her younger siblings when her parents needed help.

I continued, "you know there'll be hell to pay when your pa and brothers find out though. Nice as it is hidin away here, I'm afraid you can't stay a secret forever."

Roseanna looked pained. "I know. I still hope someday Johnse'll change his mind and come back for me. Silly, girlish thought but I can't help hoping." Her voice trailed off, "I have to keep hoping."

She retreated into her own thoughts but after a moment she looked up again with a grin on her pretty face, having put her troubles behind her.

"Don't think you're gettin away without tellin me everything that's goin on with you." Roseanna looked at me expectantly.

I blushed thinking of this afternoon and looked at the window. The rain was coming down heavily and I was glad I wouldn't have to travel back to the McCoy's again tonight.

"Ah see there is somethin to tell! I knew it! Well go on."

She prodded and I was just about ready to give in. I didn't know how to start but it would be nice to have someone to confide in, not that Roseanna would be completely impartial, being Calvin's sister and all.

"I guess you're right, I don't quite know what to make of it all though." I took a deep breath about to dive into the story.

Just then a loud, desperate knock came at the door. Rosie and I were startled and stared at each other.

"Who could possibly be here at this hour?"

"And in this terrible weather?"

We stood but stayed in the sitting room while we heard Aunt Betty going to the door. She seemed to recognize the figure at the door and she opened it. In walked a very drenched, pale looking Bud McCoy.

"I gotta talk to my sister." His eyes scanned the house looking for Roseanna and settled on her with a concerned look.

Rosie moved toward him into the hallway. "What are you doin out in this?"

He took no time beating around the bush and just came out with it.

"Tolbert and the boys have Johnse up at Uncle Harmon's old cabin. They're gonna kill 'im at dawn."


	9. Chapter 9

Roseanna rode like her life depended on it. And maybe Johnse's did. I couldn't catch her. The storm was still raging, it was dark and it was all I could do to keep her in sight and not get lost through the unfamiliar woods in the middle of the night, my long hair dripping and flying behind me.

When Bud had told us the McCoy boys held Johnse with the intention of killing him she was already out the door before I could even process what was happening. Aunt Betty started screaming for her to get back inside. I came to quickly enough to hop on my horse and follow her. No young woman in her condition should have been riding in that weather.

The boys must have found out Roseanna was pregnant and planned to take their anger out on Johnse. No doubt they stubbornly believed it was a slight on them and the family that a Hatfield could take advantage of a McCoy like that. I thought of Johnse's smile when he looked down the dock at Roseanna last summer and urged my horse faster through the darkness, hoping it would make a difference.

I was almost caught up to Roseanna when I saw the trees open up and when one bolt of lightning flashed, I could see what I assumed to be the Hatfield homestead.

Roseanna made a straight line towards the front porch. "Mr. Hatfield! Mr. Hatfield!" She sounded as desperate as anyone I'd ever heard.

We were only 50 yards from the house, "Mr. Hatfield."

She swung off her horse stopping 10 yards from the house, still standing in the pouring rain. I did the same and came to stand next to her. The Hatfield front door swung open with a half dressed Mr. Hatfield and his wife in the doorway behind him.

Out of breath from our ride, Roseanna wasted no time, "My brothers have got Johnse they're planning on killin him at dawn."

Mrs. Hatfield's eyes went wide but her husband's face stayed stoic, "Where is he?"

We heard more commotion in the house. I looked at Roseanna. We both realized that what the McCoy boys were doing was wrong but they didn't deserve to get hurt for it.

"If I tell you, you gotta swear you aint gonna hurt my brothers."

Mr. Hatfield considered this a second but replied, "If my son is safe no harm will come to your brothers now where is he." He was angry and ready to spur into action.

Roseanna paused for a second so I chimed in, "they got him at her uncle Harmon's old cabin." I prayed it wasn't too late for more harm to be done to both our families.

Mrs. Hatfield looked scared as hell and urged her husband back into the house, "go go, I'll get your boots."

Out of breath from such a frantic ride, Roseanna managed one final, "please Mr. Hatfield, hurry" before leaning on to my shoulder, exhausted.

I could hear Mr. Hatfield yelling quick commands from inside the house. Roseanna could barely walk on her own, I helped her toward the porch when Cap barged out the front door with a wild look in his one good eye.

He was heading to the barn that must have housed the Hatfield horses when he caught sight of me and stopped quickly.

I put Roseanna down on the front step, out of the rain and said, "I'll help you with the horses." I set off toward the barn and he followed in my wake.

He pointed out which horses to saddle without questioning my assistance then turned and grabbed my arm more roughly than I expected, bring me to face him. I'd never seen him so terrifying and concerned. "They got my brother in old Harmon's place?"

It wasn't a question but he looked into my eyes for confirmation. I nodded slightly. "That's what Bud told us. I don't know any more than we told your pa."

He let go of my arm more gently and turned back to saddling another horse.

After seeing the anger in his eyes, I was afraid of what trouble this would get the McCoy boys into. I wasn't fond of all of them, like Tolbert and Pharmer, but Jim and Calvin were good people. 'What of Calvin', I thought.

I felt like I needed to speak up. "Them boys done a dumb thing but don't you go hurtin them if you don't need to."

He took in my words but didn't look at me.

"I said don't you hurt em Cap. Don't let the hate between the Hatfields and McCoys get the better of you."

He still didn't look at me. Now I was angry.

"Fine then. I'm comin with you," I said more forcefully that I intended. I started saddling the horse in front of me with more gusto.

He turned on me then. His face and his good eye betrayed worry, anger, and a mix of other emotions.

"NO. You're tired and it ain't safe. Take care of Roseanna, she needs you." He was right, I knew it, this was definitely not a place for a young lady and it would look even worse riding in with the whole Hatfield clan.

He stepped closer, fully turned to look at me now. Without taking his eyes from my face, Cap slowly raised his hand and let it fall to my cheek, brushing my damp hair gently off my face. "And I couldn't let somethin bad happen to you."

I'd never seen Cap look more vulnerable than in that instant but it passed quickly as he stepped back, the anger returned to his eyes and let some horses over toward the front porch.

Within 10 minutes, the Hatfields had assembled 6 men to ride to Harmon's old cabin and Mr. Hatfield had sent out riders to gather others to meet them there. The McCoy boys would be hopelessly out numbered. I hoped desperately that the Hatfields wouldn't be too late and the McCoy boys hadn't done anything stupid.

I found Roseanna inside, nearly asleep, in a chair wrapped in a blanket. At least Mrs. Hatfield was good enough to take care of Roseanna now, when she needed it the most. I wasn't sure if I was welcome in the Hatfield household but Mrs. Hatfield pointed to a blanket and dry clothes sitting on another chair, obviously meant for me. She left the room to go look after the younger children and get them back to bed.

I can't say I slept much. Between looking after the exhausted and pregnant Roseanna and worrying about what was going on at old Harmon's cabin, I was relieved when dawn came and I had an excuse to be up and walking around. By the time Roseanna awoke, I was restless and ready to leave the Hatfield's house but she insisted that we stay until Johnse got back safely. I at least sat on the back porch to afford myself some privacy and space from the stifling atmosphere inside the house.

When I finally heard horses coming up to the front of the house, I stayed put. Sure enough I heard Johnse's voice and let out a breath I didn't realize I'd been holding. At least Johnse was ok, I prayed the same was true for my cousins. Everyone had piled into the house now though I stayed out back, out of the way. This was not my mess even if I'd gotten stuck at the Hatfields in the middle of it.

I could make out Cap's voice inside, "You're a damn fool for ridin into McCoy territory."

Johnse replied, "None of that matters now. Roseanna's carryin my baby. She saved my life. I'm gonna marry her."

In the midst of all the chaos and drama this was just about the best thing Johnse could have said. I'm sure Roseanna's heart was racing and I felt for her.

The door swung open and Cap stomped out, still angry with his brother though probably a good bit relieved that he turned out ok.

I looked him in the eye. "My cousins?"

He took his hat off, threw it on a porch chair and ran his hands over his face. "They's fine. Pa hit Tolbert that's all."

We could hear some commotion inside. Roseanna was yelling but Mrs. Hatfield's voice rang out the loudest, "That is enough you don't touch that boy no more Anderson Hatfield."

Cap whipped open the door in time for us to see Mr. Hatfield turn on a newly bleeding Johnse. "You will never marry a McCoy. You gonn leave this house to go after her you don't ever come back. Now you make your choice you make it now. Stay or go."

That was it. Johnse had to choose between his family and Roseanna. She had already made the choice to be with him but I could see it in his eyes, as he realized the gravity of the decision before him, that he would not do the same. He was loyal to the Hatfields.

Would any of the Hatfields ever be swayed by anything other than family loyalty and hate of the McCoys? Would Cap? I glanced up at him. Cap was already looking at me, seemingly ready to speak but no words came out.

I heard Roseanna leave through the front door. Breaking the moment with Cap, I turned on my heel to run around the house and catch up with her by the horses.

She looked defeated. Just last night, she'd confided that she held on to the slim hope that Johnse could still choose her. Then she risked her life to save his and he still couldn't muster the courage to be brave as she already had. At that moment, I wanted nothing more than to be away from Johnse and the whole Hatfield clan, I followed Roseanna slowly off the Hatfield property without a glance back.


	10. Chapter 10

Another Sunday at church. The Reverend was in the middle of an energetic sermon about the fine line between good and evil and how everyone had to choose a side.

I was thinking about damn Johnse and how again and again he couldn't make the right choice to stand by Roseanna. It nagged me more than it should have- probably because I was the only one in the McCoy household allowed to see Roseanna occasionally so I knew how much his choice was hurting her.

I caught sight of a blonde head in the crowd across the aisle from me. Cap had his head down and his brow furrowed n concentration as he stared at the back of the seat in front of him.

I watched him for a minute until all of a sudden he looked up and connected with me. Had anyone else caught me staring, I would have been mortified, but I could tell by Cap's gaze that he was trying to communicate something to me. He nodded ever so slightly toward the back of the church. He wanted to talk to me after church out where we used to shoot together.

I glanced around to see if anyone was watching then looked back at him and gave an equally small nod. He seemed content with this and turned back to the Reverend.

I was nervous. After everything that'd happened with the Hatfield's and McCoy's in the past few weeks, I didn't know what he'd say. We had certainly become friends but I knew better than to hope he would ever choose his family over me. On second thought, maybe I shouldn't go talk to him. But when the sermon came to a close and the congregation filed out into the sunny Sunday afternoon, I found myself making excuses to uncle Randall and aunt Sally that I needed some time by myself and would be back before the sun was down.

Calvin looked worried as I made to go off into the woods with my book. "Please be careful, Rebecca. You never know what could be lurkin even this close to the church on a Sunday. Wouldn't want anythin to happen to you, ya know." He turned a little red after admitting that last part.

"I know Calvin- I ain't looking for trouble. I'll be just fine, I just need a little time to myself," I said, concluding the matter as I turned on my heel away from the church.

Since Calvin had told me his feelings for me and that he intended to marry me, I'd been cautious not to lead him on at all. At least until I knew what I even felt towards him.

I wound through the trees as my feet followed the familiar path to the clearing where I stopped under the bullet-ridden target Cap had carved into a tree. Cap wasn't in sight so I propped myself against a rock and pulled out my book.

I was so deep in my reading that I didn't notice Cap until his shadow crossed over the words I was reading. I rolled my eyes exaggeratedly at him before putting the book down with a thud.

He looked at me trying to hide his growing grin but failing. "I ain't never seen a girl read as much as you."

"Well I like readin', it can take me a million miles away when everythin gets so darn crazy round here," I said. "Do me a favor and slap Johnse in the face next time you see him for me."

He laughed, "Already have actually but I'd gladly do it again for you."

He looked up at me with a shining look of sincerity in his one good dark blue eye. "I really am sorry for all the trouble he's caused. And thank you for your help in savin' him that night. That was really brave of you."

"Me? I just followed Roseanna out into the woods to your house so she wouldn't get herself sick or killed in that terrible weather. It was all her you've got to thank for it."

"Bout that, how is she doin'?"

"Well, wish I could say she's doing a little better. She's starting to get sick out at her Aunt Betty's and uncle Randall still won't let any of the McCoy's go see her except me, and that's usually only when he don't know I'm gone to see her. I've just never seen her so broken."

"He does ask about her…" he trailed off. "We ain't all like that you know. I love him, he's my brother, but Johnse can be so dumb sometimes. He doesn't always make the smart decision." He looked up into my face, eyes heavy with meaning, "I wouldn't do that like him."

I stood and stomped a few paces away, "She made the hard choice. She left her family and everyone she loved for him. She saved his life and he still can't do the right thing. The honorable thing. She's carrying his baby, what more of an ass could he be." I looked him in the eye, "you think what you like now Cap, but when the time came you would choose your damn Hatfield family just like him." I was angry, he was a Hatfield. I shouldn't even be here talking to him. Of course he would choose his family.

He was up on his feet and starting towards me, loud and defensive.

"You don't know that, Rebecca." I had somehow gotten backed up against a tree and Cap was yelling from very close by. "You can't know what I would choose just like that."

My blood was boiling. I yelled back, "your brother couldn't stand up and make the right choice, what makes you think you could."

Cap was inches away.

"YOU DO DAMN IT."

Without a warning his lips were on mine. I couldn't back away further and I wasn't sure I wanted to. I couldn't think. I couldn't breathe. Cap's hands were on my face, tangled in my hair, pulling on my waist. After my shock wore off I was just as hungry as he was, kissing back without thinking.

I pulled back for a breath and my mind finally caught up to me. I panicked. What was I doing?

"Cap I… I have to go."

I turned without looking back and practically ran back in the direction of the church. In my haste, I'd forgotten my book back at the clearing but that hardly seemed to matter right now.

Cap. Kissing Cap. I had not seen that coming. I'd never been kissed before but if that was what kissing was like I certainly didn't mind. I put my hands to my lips with a smile, remembering the feeling of his.

On my way home I over thought everything I could until I was more confused than I started out. I made it back to the McCoy house, through my chores and dinner without saying much of anything. No one noticed that I was so quiet or if they did they left me to myself.

I was sitting on my bed torturing myself with thoughts when Alifair came into our room with a light in one hand and a book in the other.

"Rebecca, you left your book out on the porch. Silly! You wouldn't want it to get ruined out there."

She handed it to me and I masked my confusion. I was positive I'd left it at the clearing with Cap as I rushed to leave. Alifair turned out the light and our bedroom went dark except for the moonlight creeping through the window. The moon was bright enough to read by.

Figuring I couldn't sleep anyways and might as well try to lighten my mind, I turned to the page I'd left off at just a few hours ago.

Something was different in the corner. It was tough to make out in the limited moonlight. But I could just make out small handwritten note in the bottom of the page. Neatly written in one small line.

I choose you.


End file.
